Trainers
by nvlooney
Summary: A Pokemin adventure fic revolving around several different trainers.


Luc looked down at his Pokeball. No, he shouldn't. He should let his dear friend sleep. "Yeah, think of your friend, Luc." He thought to himself. As his head hit the pillow, he felt good about his decision to let his Pokemon sleep, even though his journey started in a few days, and he didn't feel ready, and he was going so far away, and he was scared, and... Within seconds Absol had been taken out of his small capsule. The drowsy creature looked up at Luc with a stoic face, ready to listen to whatever complaints his master had this time. As Luc sighed, Absol hopped up onto the bed and sat beside Luc. The Pokemon laid his head down on the boy's lap. Luc considered venting to his Pokemon, but suddenly realized how tired he was. In minutes, Luc fell dead asleep in the comfort of his companion.

The next morning came all too quickly. As Luc hopped out of bed, he heard a door slam open. Marie, his younger sister, let out a war cry a she sprinted to the kitchen. Luc calmly followed in her footsteps as Absol slowly padded behind him.

"Hi honey!" his mother exclaimed as he joined his sister and father at the breakfast table. His mother stood over a steaming pan filled with scrambled eggs. As he returned Absol to his ball, his mother set down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. He inhaled the food, wanting more. His mother predicted such, and set down another plateful for the growing boy.

"So kids, excited about finally starting journeys of your own?" Luc's father inquired. Marie didn't even have to answer. He shriek of joy was enough. But she did anyway.

"Oh my gosh Daddy, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Kalos on my journey!" she screamed.

"I'm excited to see where we came from. You know, because I'm going to Hoenn and all." Luc stuck his tongue out at his now pouty sister. "But I'm a little nervous." Luc's parents reassured him that he would be fine, and that he would have good friends to help along the away, along with Absol and Braviary. Absol, Luc's starter was a gift from his father he had gotten while visiting family in Hoenn. Luc had traded a Panpour he had found for his neighbor Vinny's freshly hatched Braviary.

"Yo Luc-y, Marie, let's go, we gotta go see Professor Sycamore!" The words came from the hall in a shout. Vinny.

"What took so long?" Trevor asked in annoyed fashion. The ever punctual and law abiding future cop was frustrated that it took more than 3 seconds for Luc and Marie to get out the door to meet up with him and Vinny.

"Sorry guys, we were just having a chat with our dad." Marie explained, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It was inexcusable of me to yell at you for wanting to be around such an amazing man. Hello in there Officer Lyon!" Trevor quickly stated. Trevor wanted to be a police officer in Lumiose just like Luc's father someday. He even chose a Growlithe from a pet store as his starter. Any mention of Officer Lyon warranted an extremely docile yet energetic response from Trev. As they headed on their way down the stairs of the apartment building, the teens conversed about their upcoming journeys. Marie and her best friend Julia, a snob who Luc despised, would be exploring the Kalos region. Luc, Vinny, and Trev opted to explore the faraway Hoenn region. They were even going to meet up with the Lyons' cousin Dustin.

After a short walk, the four finally reached Lumiose's Pokemon lab, the home of the great Professor Sycamore. Waiting for them outside was Julia herself, in a pale blue dress, with her Bergmite by her side. The girl was into ice types. Big time. The only two thing she liked more than them were designing clothes and beauty competitions. Luc found it very easy to keep his distance from the girl. He had no idea why his sister adored her so much.

"Wow, you're being evaluated for your journey and none of you can bother to show up on time." Julia snipped.

"What is it with everyone and being on time today? If this keeps up I'm gonna have to steal a watch." Vinny grinned at his own joke. Except it wasn't exactly a joke. The Unova born boy had a penchant for snatching things. Luc and Trevor's journey had almost ended before it began when they each told their parents they wanted to bring the theft enthusiast along, purely because of their friend's reputation. His Oshawott was the only thing that could keep him from making stupid decisions. Many times Oshawott had foiled Vinny's plans with a single use of water gun. Suddenly, the doors to the Pokemon lab swung open. A tall figure in a lab coat stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Welcome, welcome, young trainers. I am Professor Sycamore." The man gave a suave smile to the younglings. Out of the corner of his eye, Luc saw Marie and Julia swoon at the handsome figure.

"Come in, come in. It's time to make sure you are indeed ready for your journeys." Sycamore lead them inside. On their way to his office, the trainers noticed several lab assistants, and many Pokemon. Trev, clumsy as always, almost tripped over a scurrying Lillipup. They trainers entered the office with Sycamore. The professor then had them take their Pokemon out. Absol and Braviary appeared in a flash of white light. Marie's Chansey, who had given to her by their mother who was an assistant at the Pokemon Center appeared next to them. Vinny let loose Oshawott and Panpour. Trevor released his Growlithe, and Bergmite remained by Julia's side.

"Alrighty then. Looks like you all have capable Pokemon. So, you pass the test! Now, I must give you these." The professor handed each of them a Pokedexes, and belts with Pokeball holsters. He also pointed over to several backpacks.

"Those will have everything you need in them. Pokeballs, potions, a canteen, food rations to last a week, etc. and will have room for any other items you wish to bring on your journey." The professor assured them. The children thanked the professor, grabbed their bags, and walked out of the lab. Now all that was left was to wait until Monday. That's when their adventures started.

 **And so ends the first chapter. This story will follow many different trainers, but I promise you will hear from these guys again, especially if you guys like them so far.**


End file.
